Beyond Bullets
by WIWJ
Summary: post ep. stories of several unseen WJ moments from season 6
1. Chapter 1

He fell asleep almost immidatly. Jordan could feel the tension in his neck relax against her shoulder. She kept stroking the palm of his hand with her thumb.

Friends.

She let the word reverberate in her head for a minute. She knew what he'd meant, she'd thought the same thing about JD. They could have been friends, good friends. So could she and Lu for that matter. If they hadn't gotten all mixed up in the mess that was her and Woody, these people would have been their friends.

Woody.

Her shoulder was damp from the tears on his face. It could have been him tonight. He was standing right there next to her. It could have been him. She turned her head slightly and kissed the top of his head. Her lips trembled slightly as his hand unconciously tightened on hers. She unfolded her long legs and shimmied down the couch, his body slowly slipping down with her.

"Humm?"

"Shh.. it's okay." She mumbled pressing her fingers into his hair. She lifted her legs onto his lap, smiling slightly as he tucked his free hand between her calfs.

"Tired." He breathed.

"Sleep." She ordered kissing the top of his head again, letting her own eyes drift shut for a few minutes.

* * *

She could feel him looking at her before she even opened her eyes.

"Hey." She said softly, slipping one eye open.

"Hey." His voice was tentitive, he smoothed his thumb across the back of her hand, never breaking his gaze from her face.

"What?" She breathed, her face twitching with the slightest bit of embarassment.

"It could have been you." He whispered softly.

"It was my hair-brained-."

"Stop that's not what I meant."

"No but it's true."

"It's not what I meant."

She sighed heavily running her free hand through her hair before dropping her head back against the arm of the couch..

"If I lost you..." His voice broke a little and she snapped back up, shaking her head back and forth.

"Don't."

"Jor-."

"You are not going to loose me."

"Jordan-."

"You're not." She dropped her hand into his hair.

He paused for a minute, looking down at her hand before rubbing her fingers under his thumb.

"Promise?"

"I swear."


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry about spelling, I'm at work. I'll check it when I get home!)

(**During the quarintine)**

Dr. Dupree had come to tell them about the antivirals. That's when it hit her.

"You're feeling okay?" She asked him quickly, her hand finding her way to his face unconciously.

"I'm fine." He whsipered dismissivly, catching her wrist in his loose grasp.

"You're sure? No fever? No chills?" He smirked a little at the way her eyes had gone a little bit wider.

"I'm fine." He told her slowly, in his sweetest voice.

"You've been taking the medication? Every-?"

"Jordan.." He sighed softly, letting his eyes roll back just a little.

"Is there something-?" Dr. Dupree asked somewhat impatiently, shifting her weight from one leg to another.

"No."

"Maybe she should listent to-." Jordan pleaded.

"No." Woody shook his head.

"Woody!"

"Dr. Cavanaugh, Detective Hoyt if there is-." She opened her palms to the couple.

"He doesn't have a spleen!" Jordan shouted roughly at the woman. Woody let his eyes drift shut, pulling Jordan's hand from his face and pressing it against his chest.

"You're currently taking-." She wrinkled her eyes in concern.

"Pneumovax and Menomune. I'm completely current." He recited.

"Make sure you get the antivirals." She sighed wandering away.

"I will." He smiled sarcastically at the woman's retreating form. "Jordan.."

"I can't loose you either." She whispered softly. His face softened as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"We have work to do."

"Yeah."

"I'll find you later?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get the antivirals. I'll be first in line."

"Thank you."

* * *

**(After Garrett leaves)**

She was still sitting beside the CT scan when he got there.

"Hey, what happened to you? You said you'd catch up with me."

"I'm sorry I got.." Her voice trailed off when she looked at him, he'd pulled off the jersy at some point and was now just wearing a dark blue T-shirt. She smiled shakily at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'" She lied swiping at the tears in her eyes.

"Jordan?"

"Nothing." She pulled herself to her feet and made her way over to him, looping her thumbs around his as his hands came to rest on her shoulders.

"Nothing?" He squeaked in disbelief, pulling her into him and letting his arms drop to her hips.

"Everything." She sniffed pressing the left side of her face into his chest. She was almost conviced she could feel it in there now.

"Let me take you home?" She nodded against him. He kissed the top of her head as her arms tightened around him.

"Woody?" She asked quickly, he leaned back to look at her face. "Will you stay? Just for a while?"

"Yeah." He breathed quickly, his eyebrows furrowing at the lost look on her face. "Sure."

He didn't press her. He knew not to press her. He just held her hand from the morgue to her bed, slipping out of his pants as she wiggled out of hers and eased onto the bed beside him. He didn't ask her any questions when she let him pull her to him, or when she started to cry softly to herself. He just stroked her hair and held her in his arms until she'd fallen asleep.

He knew not to press her. He knew she'd tell him eventually if he stuck around to be told.

And he planned on sticking around.


	3. Chapter 3

He stood in the door way for a while after she left. What ever it was, Macy new now and that at least made him feel safer if not better. Garrett was leaning over his desk, starring at a spot on the far wall. The stance it's self was enough to make Woody panic, but the glassy tears he saw when the other man turned as he knocked on the door nearly knocked him over.

"That bad?"

"Woody.."

"She won't talk." His voice was breathy and desperate and Garrett almost told him right then and there. "I know it's something. She looks like crap. She's not really sleeping..."

Garrett raised an eyebrow before rubbing his hand down his face.

"She keeps telling me it's stress. It's nothing.. It's everything.. I.." He looked towards the ceiling, trying to stretch the tension from his neck. "I'm trying not to push.."

Macy nodded slowly.

"She looked pissed." He gestured towards where she had gone.

Macy sniffed a bitter laugh, his shoulders bobbing up once before falling in defeat.

"I pushed."

"It's bad.."

"Woody..."

"I'm not asking." He looked at the ceiling again before turning towards where she had gone. "I'm.. I know it's bad."

"I always come at her full force." Macy mumbled, more to himself then Woody. "Authoritative and confrontational."

"Yeah.." Woody sighed. "That hasn't gone over so well for me in the past." He turned towards the door, making his way back out to the hall.

"Woody?"

"Yeah?"

"Watch out for her out there."

"Always." He smiled softly. "We take care of each other."

"Be careful, Woody." Hoyt nodded, giving Macy a long look before making his way out the door.

"Woody?"

"Kung Pow." He held the bag up like a shield. She shook her head slightly, her mouth opening and closing in confusion.

"Didn't I say no?"

"Yes.. but.. I.. may have.." He flashed her his best lip biting pleading wince.

"Totally disregarded my earlier statement and shown up at my door unannounced?" She grinned.

"Your light was on." He pointed to the window.

"I was passed out on the couch." She rubbed her face.

"You want me to go?" He asked raising one eye in an attempt to be even more charming. She raised an eyebrow. "A girl's gotta eat.."

"True."

"Success." Hoyt whispered cheekily, planting a kiss on her forehead before moving past her to the kitchen grabbing forks and the roll of paper towels.

"What do I owe the honor?" She asked nervously handing him the box as he settled down beside her.

"I missed you."

"You missed me..." She smirked.

"I barely saw you all day." Her eyebrow lifted. "I was stuck with Switzwer."

"Ug." Her eyes rolled back slightly. When they came back down he was holding up the spoon to her. She took the bite from him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Good?" He asked softly, kissing her head again.

"Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Keeping this in cannon is killing me! I'm not a huge Garrett/Jordan fan. His relationship with Jordan is not healthy.. He is a huge enabler for her. He feeds off of her problems.. it drives me craay.. I have to say I have some.. Some.. Sympathy for Woody tonight but I was also a little frustrated. He KNOWS something's wrong.. HE KNOWS..

He can be mad, but damn it Hoyt focus the anger. "Damn it Jordan tell me what the hells wrong with you." Shake Shake.. PS.. Next week looks scary. Scary as Clonic Tonic..

I'm scared for them..

* * *

He was mad now. She was absent minded. 

She flew off at the handle, even more so than usual. He'd physically had to hold her back today.

Her hands shook, she zoned out.

And she made a mistake. A very Un-Jordan mistake.

He shouldn't have yelled. He knew he shouldn't have yelled. Yelling wasn't being patient and supportive. Yelling wasn't waiting her out. Yelling was pushing.

Now he sat in the parking lot at Pearl Street, starring up at her apartment, flipping his cell phone over and over in his hand until he made a decision.

"Dr. Macy."

"Woody." Macy blew out a long breath into the phone. "Please God tell me she talked to you."

It would be so easy, he could just say yes. He could ask Macy to explain it. He could say he was confused. It would be so easy. Invading Jordan's privacy had never felt so tempting.

"She's sticking to her story. It's nothing. She's fine. Tired." Woody sounded exhausted himself. "I came down pretty hard on her Dr. M."

"Don't blame yourself. There's a lot of that going around."

"Is this drugs?" Woody asked quickly. "Is that what this is? Meth or Heroine or-. Dr. Macy if she's hurting herself you have to-."

"Woody."

"Part of me just wants to grab her and make her…." He let the frustration pour out of him.

"I don't know Woody, maybe you should." Macy whispered softly.

Woody sat still for a moment, starring at her apartment window. He thought about her jilted look today in the hall. Of how he'd turned away from her, of the angry huff she'd left Macy's office last night.

"How did that work out for you?"

"It has it's purpose."

"Yeah?" Woody swallowed hard. "Dr. M.. If you're going to be bad cop.."

"Yeah." Garrett took a deep breath. "I'll bring the tough love you just.."

Woody listened to the silence between them. "Love her."

Garrett whispered a quiet goodbye.

Woody hung up the phone, flipping it around in his hand a few more times. The light was still on.

He pulled himself out of his car and started up the steps. He knocked once before letting himself in. His eyes drifting around the room. She was asleep on the couch. His eyes scanned the coffee table, half looking for bottles, or worse.

Hoyt took a deep breath and gathered her into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom.

He debated staying, his eyes sweeping over her. She was too thin, her skin was pale. He resisted the urge to wipe her face. Swallowing hard he leaned over to her feeling the coolness of her breath on his cheek.

He let his lips brush against her temple before making his way back out, locking the door behind him.

Woody leaned the seat back in his car, once again palming his cell phone before letting his head fall back against the head rest.

He was mad now. She was absent minded. He was mad now. She was absent minded. He was mad now. She was absent minded. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Okay so I've gone from being scared to being terrifed. The teaser did not tease me.. it made me want to barf.. I know that there are a lot of Garrett lovers out there. I'm not one.. SO.. him being the decider of all things Jordan unsettles me. PS.. I need some WJ action here people the clock is ticking. **

**Oh and I know I'm screwing with the time line they gave us in the first scene.. but hey.. he couldn't have slept in the car for two weeks. not even him..**

**thanks to my girl Leah for just being her..**

**this is yours.. i guess he can be a little mad for a little while.. at least while I still am..**

**

* * *

**

**_(After he knows.)_**

He knew Nigel was loosing it and that's why he left. He wondered for a second why he wasn't loosing it. Maybe it's because part of him knew, or maybe it's because none of him is willing to accept it.

"You should have told me." Woody whispered finally, his eyes clicking up to Macy.

"I thought I just covered this?" Garrett sighed. "She should have-."

"No." Hoyt's voice was strong and quiet. "_You _should have told _me_."

"You can't make her have the surgery, Woody." Garrett rubbed his face dismissively. Woody dropped his eyes to the floor, Garrett started to shake his head at him. It was just like him, Garrett decided, all emotion but no action to back it. All talk.

He'd mistaken his silence for defeat. He was wrong.

Woody clicked his eyes back up to the CME, holding them with steely force.

"Watch me." He sprang to his feet and started towards her office door.

"Damn it Woody! You don't seem to understand, this is her life we're talking about here! Leave it alone!"

"What and let you handle it?"

"Yes."

"Why not Garrett? You're doing such a damn good job!" He spit the words out before turning slowly and making his way to her office.

* * *

(After she tells him about her fear of being a vegetable) 

He stood there watching the door, determined not to follow her. He knew she needed space, almost as much as he needed not to have it.

She'd already tossed the pity card at him, he knew that card. He also knew what it meant. Or at least what he thought it meant. It meant :_ I'm terrified of you right now, of not being who you need me to be._

That's what it had meant to him. She'd confirmed it too, when she'd apologized for not rolling over and playing dead.

That's not what he wanted. What he wanted was to hold her. He wanted to weave his hands through her hair and feel the way her fingers balled his T-shirt up in her fists.

_Don't follow her_, he pleaded to himself.

It was instinctual, his foot had actually moved towards her wake. He knew she'd cry when he opened the door, rolling her eyes up like she couldn't believe he had the nerve. Then he could hold her. Then she'd stop fighting and let him.

But he didn't want her to stop fighting. He wanted her to fight like hell.

And if Jordan Cavanaugh needed a miracle, he was going to get her the damn miracle.

After all… _he'd do anything for her._

He stormed away from the door and went in search of Garrett Macy.

………………………

(When she throws the keys)

It was at that second it dawned on her that she was still Jordan Cavanaugh, and if anyone was going to let her prove it, Woody was her man.

His lips had quirked up, and hers had too. She'd almost lost it when he put his hand on the small of her back and guided her into her office. She moved forward slightly, away from his touch. This wasn't the time to cry. This wasn't the time to be weak.

"Put these on." He ordered turning around with her hat and gloves. "It's really cold."

"Don't cluck." She'd admonished immediately.

"Hey! You want to go or not?" He asked playfully, shaking the car keys at her. She snorted at him, before complying, fumbling with the glove for her good hand. Woody watched her, she swallowed hard, refusing to meet his gaze.

With wordless efficacy, his hand shot out and pulled the bottom of the glove to her wrist.

"Let's go." He turned away before she had a chance to be embarrassed, tossing the door to the morgue van open and closing it around her before jumping in the drivers seat.

"Woody… this could all be in-."

"Stop. We're going to find her." He said softly. "We'll find her."

She nodded, watching his face closely. He kept his eyes on the road, but she saw the way his chest heaved in an effort to stay in control. He squeezed the steering wheel again.

She took a guess, reaching out her hand slowly and offering it palm up to him. His eyes closed for a second before reopening, still straight ahead on the road. She watched his fingers close around hers before planting a kiss on the small portion of exposed flesh at her wrist.

"We'll find her."

…………………

(at the hospital)

She took the water with a smirk, he's glad to see both actions. They talked about faith.

He held her hand while she opened her phone and dialed the number.

"I.." She tpook a deep breath and he squeezed her grasp. "I'm ready to schedule the surgery." He watched the tears slip from her eyes, splashing against the phone. He looked away, stroking her hand with his thumb, just in time to see one splash onto the tile floor. She made the appointment. He reminded himself to write it down for her when they get home.

She didn't protest at all when he put her glove on, before taking her hand in his again and leading her to the van.

"Jor." He said softly pulling into the parking space and turning to face her. "You're going to beat this." He watched her lip twitch upward. "You promised."

"That seems like another life time ago." She breathed as he opened the car door for her, slipping his hand against the swoop of her back.

"A promise is a promise." He whispered in her ear. "I'll wait here." He points to her office.

"You don't have-."

"Jordan I have been sleeping in my car outside your place for five days." He confessed. "I think tonight I earned a spot on the couch."

She looked at him for a moment before he walked away, closing the door behind him. Momentarily grateful that Macy had drawn the shade's earlier. He sunk into the couch, the same one where she had unknowingly made him the million dollar promise just a few weeks ago. He scrubbed the heals of his hands over his eyes. Now would be the time to cry, he thought. Gulping back the heaviness in his chest that makes him want to vomit more.

No tears come, but sleep does. He was startled when she opened the door, sitting up a little too straight.

"You really have been sleeping in your car haven't you?" She whispered. Half of his smile crept up towards his cheek flopping back again. "You're back must be killing you."

He rolled his head lazily from side to side.

"It's fine." He told her, drilling those blue eyes into hers. "It's amazing what some distance from the event will do. It makes it all seem less… deadly."

She waits for him to see the error in his words but he holds her eyes until she realizes he meant to say them.

"Still.." The word was out of her mouth before she realized she had nothing to say after it.

"Let's go."

"I'm going to-." She pointed toward the bathroom and he nodded, leaning his head back again. The door opened along with his eyes.

"Jordan I was thinking maybe you should stay with me to-." Garrett Macy stopped in his tracks. "Woody."

"I've got it covered Dr. M." He whispered softly. Macy looked down at the floor.

"She could have another-."

"They did give us some medical training in the academy." He quipped tiredly, looking at the ceiling. "And I can call 911 with the best of them. I even have connections."

"You'll call me?" He raised an eyebrow at Woody.

"If she asks me too." Hoyt's eyes never left the ceiling tiles.

"Woody.." Garrett's hesitant tone makes Hoyt look. "I should have told you."

"Okay. Let's go." Jordan announced slipping up beside Garrett in the doorway. "Goodnight Gar."

"Nite." He smiled at her, watching as she slipped her arm into Woody's like he'd seen her do a thousand times before. Hoyt turned his head and planted a kiss on top of hers.

…………………….

He watched her pop the collection of pills she'd spilled out onto the counter before he collected the remainder and dropped them back into their bottles.

"We should get you one of those little holders with the days of the week." He mussed, fixing the lids on.

"I swear if you say like your granddad had I am going to make you sleep in the car." She warned him sarcastically swallowing a gulp of water.

"I'm serious, can you even open these?" She looked at him for a second.

"If you put them on upside down they're easier." She decided, watching him invert the caps. "Woody… what you saw today.. It happened last night and it could happen again."

"It's okay Jordan." He muttered stacking the bottles up on top of the microwave and moving towards the couch. "I'll handle it."

"Promise me you won't call EMS." She moaned.

"Promise me you won't seize longer than three minutes." He quipped. She fell silent. "How long, last night?"

"I don't know. I woke up on the floor, laid on the couch and fell asleep. That's all I remember. I woke up in my bed."

"I put you in your bed." He confessed again, looking at her sheepishly. "I knew something was wrong Jordan. I.Just.Knew." The momentary shock and anger slipped from her features.

"I should have told you." She whispered.

"I know now." She nodded, before trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. "Come on." He announced. "Bed." He pulled her along the length of the apartment before settling her on the edge of the mattress. "I'll be out there if you need me." He chucked his thumb towards the couch. "Not that you'll need me. 'Cause you're fine."

She shot him a quick smirk, letting it fall away. He felt her fingers catch the edge of his wrist as he pulled back. He turned around, meeting her eyes with her own. He pressed his lips together to keep from crying when he saw her lost expression.

"I'm not fine." She said so softly he barely heard her. He caught her hand in his rubbing the palm with his thumb.

"It's fine." He promised, kneeling down in front of her. "To not be fine all the time."

"What if I need you to be in here with me if I need you?" She looked down, and he pulled her chin back up to him and gave her a little nod and a almost unperceivable kiss on the lips before slipping into the bed beside her.

He pushed his arm up her back and worked it into her soft brown locks, he knew she felt the pent up sob escape him when she tightened her fists around his shirt. She'd let it go. Just like he never mentioned the tears that gathered above them.

So for the third time in a few weeks, they feel asleep together with at least one of them crying and one of them fearing they'd be left behind by the other.

He didn't say he loved her, even though it threatened to break free from his lips with every breath. She didn't say she was scared to death, even though she knew it was why her hands shook ever so slightly from their spot over his heart.

He just held her, moving his fingers slightly against her scalp as she slung her right leg over his left and pulled it closer. Praying silently for faith enough for the both of them and the miracle they needed even more


	6. Chapter 6

**( before)**

She stood over him sprawled out on the couch, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What?" He asked opening one eye to her.

"Nothing." She had whispered, he'd tugged at her arm until she was sitting on his lap.

"Jordan.." He warned playfully. "Haven't we discovered that you holding back is a bad idea?"

"Shut up Hoyt." She mused, bringing her hand up to his face, tracing the other across his neck.

"Jordan.. N- not that I don't appreciate the effort.. But to my utter humiliation Dr. Macy not so discreetly informed me that you are not up to.." Jordan pulled back and looked at his face, smiling slyly at his remembered embarrassment. "..how did he put it? Nocturnal Activities."

"He said that to you?" Jordan grinned shaking her head slowly. He groaned and cupped her hand in his, pressing her palm more firmly against his face with a sorrowful nod. "That must have been fun for you. Like talking to your dates dad before the big dance."

"Your dad was never that direct."

"With anyone." She mused sadly. "Why are we talking about this?"

Woody laced his fingers into hers and peeled her hand from his cheek, kissing her wrist before holding their hands up to her in explanation. "This."

"Oh yes that." She purred, moving closer to his body.

"Yes that." He grinned at her, planting his hands on her hips and holding her still.

"I.." He watched the vibrato slip off of her features as she met his eyes.

"Jordan." He breathed pressing his forehead against hers. "We can't."

"I know." She told him honestly. "I just don't want the last time I kissed you to be about trying to prove something."

Woody had held her eyes for a fraction of a second before his mouth crashed down on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, molding her body into his. His hands rubbed up and down her back before settling in her hair, gripping her head tightly.

"Your going to be fine." He whispered, when he'd finally managed to pull himself away from her lips. She tucked her face in the crook of his neck.

"Yeah?"

"I'm just playing on your fears, you know? To get you where I want you." Woody closed his eyes, dipping his face into her hair and breathing deeply.

"Yeah." He resituated her until he could pull them both up. She didn't fight him as he carried her to the bedroom.

"I've got to be in at five." He whispered laying them both on the sheets.

"Nigel said he'd come get me." She snuggled down against him.

"Okay." He exhaled, pressing the buttons on her alarm clock. "You want me to wake you?"

"You don't have too."

"I probably won't."

He starred at the ceiling, watching the light from the alarm clock trickle down the wall.

"I'm not scared." She told him softly, her breathing evening out as she fell asleep.

Woody licked his lips, drawing his fingers across a lock of hair.

"I am."

* * *

_**(after)**_

_"Come with me."_

He followed Macy into the room glancing at Bug before the nurse took the flowers for him.

"Nige."

"Woody."

"I'm-."

"Maybe she'll wake up for you." He flashed Woody a painfully forgiving grin.

Hoyt's eyes fell on her before he crept slowly towards the bed brushing back a lock from her face.

She didn't look any different then when he'd left her two days ago, extracting himself from her and sitting beside her on the bed.

He dropped into the chair beside her now, tracing her fingers with his own.

"I thought that if I just ignored it…"

"You two are so alike." Bug muttered.

"Fish looks good." Woody mumbled distractedly.

"It's a fighter." Nige said softly.

"Dr. M-." Woody looked up at Garrett only to find him asleep on the small couch. "I should have been here sooner. He shouldn't have had to do this alone."

"Woody there were some complications." It was then that Bug filled him in on the details of the surgery. It was then that he had to face it.

"She's… she'll be okay.." He whispered when VJ had finished. The room when quiet. Woody gripped her hand a little tighter. Nigel's soft snore broke the silence. "You'll be okay."

"What if she's not?" Bug muttered.

"She promised." He confessed, kissing her fingers before leaning back into the chair.

Just cause you want something to be true doesn't mean it will be.

The thought kept running through his head long after Bug had fallen asleep with the others. He wondered if someone was trying to tell him something. He wondered if he should listen. He wondered what he would do if it wasn't true. Take her home, find her the best doctors. She'd need around the clock care. He'd have to get a nurse, but she'd need him too. He'd have to take FMLA..

Then her eyes slipped open.


	7. Chapter 7

She was different when she woke up.

She'd held his hand and answered their questions. She'd gone on about the fish. She'd touched the soft petals of the flowers and given him a Jordan smile.

But in the end she'd just been different.

Now, she sat rigidly on the couch blinking at her book. She stiffened when he sat beside her. Woody flashed back to a night outside her door years ago when he'd gone to kiss her and she'd plastered herself to the wall.

"What?" She looked at him nervously. So much for the girl who'd clung to him less than a week ago.

"Nothing." He exhaled slowly, scooting further back on the couch, turning the remote in his hand before turning on the television.

"This book makes our childhood's look like Ozzie and Harriet." She turned to him, lifting the book.

"Yeah?" Woody asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah.." She grinned, the laps into silence.

Her childhood. Woody thought about the mirror and the first time he'd seen it broken. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You're staring."

"I'm watching." He said weakly, pointing towards the TV set.

"Yeah me."

"Jordan.. I.." Woody stopped, rubbing his face with his hands.

"My heads not going to fall off."

"Yeah sure."

"I'm so sick of people looking at me like-."

"Like you're about to fall on the floor and have a completely unexpected seizure?"

"Touché."

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to..."

"Egg shells." She whispered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing." She smiled faintly. He starred at her for a few minutes.

"Kay."

He turned his attention back to the TV.

* * *

He closed his phone and turned to look at her, his heart slipped when he saw her. 

His body tilted towards her, stumbling internally over his need to hold her and her obvious need for space. He remembered the hallway.

She muttered about being tired, he watched her walk away before flopping down on the couch and scratched his head forcefully with both hands.

His eyes fell on her book, he picked it up slowly, opening it to the place she'd stopped.

For the next few days, I continued to live my lie, protecting my secret. In group therapy when I have to confront my suicidal feelings I did my best to ad-lib…I tried to recall lines from every TV movie I'd seen.

Woody brushed his fingers over the page before closing the book and leaning back against the couch.

* * *

When he rushed through the door she was back. 

Just as quickly as she'd gone she was back. Standing there facing him with Jordan intensity, worried about Bug.

Kaitlyn made her way to the door. Woody tried not to look surprised when Jordan thanked her. He tried not to look hurt when Kate said she'd had a good time, his eyes falling on the cards.

"Is he okay?"

"We don't know."

"Woody!" She stomped her foot and Woody's lips twitched into a grin. She was back. "What?"

"Let's sit down." He said softly, cupping her bicep and leading her to the couch. She sat down next to him, her knees brushing his. "He's been picked up by homeland security. They're holding him. They won't let Garrett see him." She opened her mouth to protest and Woody put up his hand. "He and Walcott are on it though .Jordan please stay calm."

"I.. I.." She shook her head frantically. "What else can go wrong?"

"What else is wrong?" Woody asked cautiously, lowering his eyes to hers. He watched a familiar distant look start to cloud into them. "Please don't say nothing." He whispered.

"I've… been.." She pressed her lips together, tears slipping out of her eyes.

"Hey.." He said softly reaching out with his other hand and gripping her other shoulder. He forgot to worry about her moving away, but he still sighed in relief when she didn't. "Jordan talk to me."

"I've been hallucinating." She breathed. "Kate thinks it's because of the medication. We tweaked it but.. what if it's not? What if its-?"

"Then we'll deal with that when we get there." He soothed, rubbing his hand down her back. "_We'll_ deal with it Jordan. Okay?"

"Okay." She snuggled into him. "What does Renee say?"

"I don't know. She's trying Jordan." He breathed, fingering her hair.

"Nigel must be-."

"Nigel's having a bad week." He muttered.

"Aren't we all." She sniffed, Woody kissed her forehead.

"You talk to Garrett? About the medication?" He felt her shake her head no. "We need to. I'll call him later." She nodded, moving her hand to his and lacing their fingers together. "You had a good time with Switzer huh?"

"Stop."

"Playing five card?" He asked playfully.

"Woody.." She moaned.

"You guys play truth or dare? Braid each others hair?" She shoved him. "I'm just saying.. I was here all morning and-."

She silenced him with her lips in a quick kiss, laying the side of her head against his cheek.

"So.." He whispered a few seconds later.

"Woody I swear to you if you ask me if I did that to Kate I will never-."

Hoyt laughed, pulling her back against his chest tightly.

She was back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay.. thank Can-can-can for sending me the ep. I wrote as soon as work allowed.- Lori

* * *

Meanwhile on the yoga mat:**

"Ouch! Ow!Ow!"

"I told you to breath." She admonished tucking his head back down.

"I told you I'm not that flexible."

"I seem to recall you being more flexible than this." She squeezed his hips, feeling his body tense when her words registered. He turned his head and looked back towards her.

"When I'm properly motivated.." He sputtered in frustration.

"By my milk body?" She giggled, letting go of him. He fell to the floor with a thud, rolling over with a moan to face her.

She knelt there blinking down at him.

"What?" He breathed, reaching out and grasping the backs of her knees.

"Nothing. " She whispered. "You giving up already?"

"I don't give up, Jor." He told her propping himself up on his shoulders. "You should know that by now."

"I thought I did." She bit her lip, letting her head drop to her chest.

"I should have come by yesterday." He sighed.

"This isn't about yesterday." Her hair flapped against the side of her face when she shook her head.

"I know that Jordan." His tone was gentle. "It's just part of my whole new 'prove it to Jordan plan' and I already almost blew it."

"Prove it to Jordan plan?" She raised and eyebrow at him.

"I should work on the name?" He teased, raising both of his own eyebrows at her.

"No.. it flows." She nodded her head.

"I'm gonna get us back."

"We're not back?"

"Not all the way." He moved his hands up her leg, pulling her forward slightly. "But we will be."

She let his words sit there, moving her hands forward to his chest.

"Hey! I let the timetable go on the work thing, but that's where my patience runs out. " Macy yelled from the doorway.

"Huh?" Woody grunted looking between Garrett and Jordan.

"Get off of each other!" He ordered.

Jordan snorted in laughter as Woody's hands flew off of her legs as he scrambled to his feet. Macy gave him a tight nod and started to walk away.

"Geez Dad!! We were just talkin'!" She yelled after him.

Woody pressed his fingers to his lips and shushed her.

"Don't start Jordan!" Garrett shouted back.

Woody banged his head against her desk as she laughed some more.

"That's not funny. "

"Oh but it is."

"What exactly is the time table here anyway?" He failed miserably at nonchalant and Jordan gave him a look. "I'm just wondering."

"Stick to the plan here Detective. Now hands on the mat.

"You know I love it when you tell me what to do." He told her sweetly, slapping his hands down on the mat.

"Good thing." Jordan smiled wickedly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ready?" Jordan grinned widly as he jumped at her words, spinning to look at her.

"Christ you scared the life out of me!" Hoyt whined.

"Keeping you on your toes." She smiled adjusting his tie, his eyes followed her hands. He grinned at her.

"Heard you solved a cold case today." He took her unsolicited touch as a green light, moving his hands up and sweeping her hair back off her shoulders.

"Not a fat therapist killed by a drywaller.. But I'll take what I can get."

"Bandeau's mom slapped me." He whined squinting his eyes at her. She widened hers, before slipping into something more sulty.

"Oh.. Poor baby.. Where?" She stuck her lip out in a sarcastic pout as he pointed wordlessly to his cheek. She ran her fingers across it, before planting a small kiss. "Better?"

"Maybe I should call her back and let her beat me up some more." He teased.

"Are you ready to go or not? " She asked grinning.

"I gotta grab something." He told her, taking her hand and making his way through the hall. It wasn't until he put his hand on the doorknob of his office that he felt her stop abruptly. Turning slowly, he shot her a quizzical look. She looked at the office door like she'd seen a ghost.

Lu's ghost, he realized slowly, looking up at the ceiling before letting his head drop again.

"I'll wait out here." She said absently pulling her hand from his.

"Jordan…" He sighed reaching for it back.

"Go.. " Her phone rang, she scrambled to grab it. "I'll-." He watched her point at the phone turning away.

Hoyt pushed the door open to his office and wandered inside. In all the upheaval the past few weeks he hadn't realized she'd never been in there. She'd never made it past the door. When he came back out with his stuff he almost ran into her.

"Lily just had the baby."

"What?"

"At the morgue."

"What?"

"Kate delivered her."

"Wh-?"

"God shut up! Lets's go!" She hissed grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him along.

* * *

"Her and Bug look happy." Jordan whispered on the way home from the hospital. 

"Bandeau didn't look too happy." Woody mused.

"No." She looked out the window. "It sucks seeing the person you love with someone else."

He let her have a moment before reaching across the stick shift and taking her hand in his.

"Yes it does."

She glanced back at him briefly before laying her head on his shoulder.

"You want me to get a new office?"

"Woody-."

"I will. I'll go back to the bullpen if you need me to-."

"You saw me with Pollack in my office and you're not afraid to go in there."

"That's different." He sighed.

"How?" She shook her head at him. Woody felt the comforting pressure on his arm.

"We have a lot of us in that office Jordan. We were there first." He felt her sniff, turning quickly to kiss her hair.

"We could-." She stopped abruptly as he pulled up to the red light and lifted her face to his.

"We could what?"

"Have a lot of us in your office too."

He grinned at her.

"I think I'd rather be the last then the first." She whispered. Hoyt nodded slowly, pressing his lips softly to hers before starting forward again with the green light.

"Sounds like something we could incorporate into the plan."

"I'm starting to really like this plan."

"Baby you ain't seen nothing yet." Hoyt smirked, reaching for her hand again, pulling it to his mouth for a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

"I need a wife? Honestly? Ouch." Woody muttered as she made her way back into his office.

"It was a joke." She muttered wincing at the chair.

"Ouch." He repeated raising his eyebrows at her.

"Don't be such a baby." She huffed flopping down on the corner of his desk.

"I don't need a wife. I have you." He told her handing her one of the furniture catalogues.

"There in lies the problem." She muttered softly.

"What?" He asked looking up from the pages of the one he was holding.

"I'd have a few warrants too?" She shot back, flopping the magazine onto her lap and making a puzzled face. "What was it that you-? Oh yeah. Ouch."

"Truth hurts!" Woody yelled.

"Oh yeah? Fine." She snipped. "I'll call my dad when you get a wife."

"Fine. Mary me, we'll call your Dad and give him the good news!" He turned and gave her a sarcastic smirk.

"What if he's dead?" She said breathlessly.

"Jordan you would have heard if he-."

"Why? Why would I have heard?"

"Stop it."

"I.. I.." He pulled her close to him, tossing the magazines onto the floor.

"It's okay." He whispered. "This was a lot. I know this was a lot."

"He thought I was her." She whispered balling her fists onto the front of his shirt. "What if someday some nurse somewhere.."

"Shh.." Woody kissed the crown of her head. "Just call him."

She scooted back and he sat beside her on the desk.

"These weren't really the kind of memories I wanted to make in here." He smiled into her hair.

"I don't know. I think it's okay." She told him. "Maybe we should be looking for a couch though?"

He glanced down at the magazines on the floor and laughed.

"Good point." He kissed her forehead.

"I have to do his autopsy." She moaned pressing her face into Woody's chest.

"You want me to come?"

"No. Finish this thing so Emma can go home to her kids." She looked up at him. "Then come find me?" He pressed his eyes into hers and nodded slowly as she pulled away with one last glimpse at the chair. "And get that thing out of here."

"Yes dear." He called as she slipped out of the room.

* * *

He leaned against the door frame until she hung up with Max.

"How'd it go?"

"He's still alive." She muttered wandering across the room.

"Did you tell him about the tumor?" He opened his arms and she willingly sunk into them.

"Hell no." She smirked, as his fingers slid through her hair.

"Wanna go home?"

"Hell yes." She inhaled deeply.

"I'll make spagetti."

"Yeah?" She made no attempt to move.

"Sure. I got the stuff in the car." He rested her cheek against her head.

"Kay." She pressed back and looked at him with a smile.

"What?"

"He asked if we were married yet." She said with a slow grin.

"Seriously?" Woody's face turned red, despite the uncontrollable grin pressing at the corners of his mouth when she nodded.

"Wanted to know about grandchildren. If that's why I was calling."

"Seriously?" He squeaked.

"Come on." She slid her hand from it's spot on his chest to his wrist, squeezing it before taking his and pulling him into the hall.

"He's way ahead of the plan." Woody mumbled. Jordan shot him a wary look before breaking into a slow grin.

"Come on."

"I think I found a couch." He told her as they made it to the elevator.

"I'll be the judge of that." She sighed, tipping her head to his shoulder.

"Yes Dear."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N okay.. so the final was okay.. not bad not good.. just okay.. Anyway.. I sat down to write this chapter and well.. I couldn't do it.. I've decided to rewrite this ep. then do a post ep. of my own ep so there is character death

SO with a quick check in with my trusted partner in crime Leah who responded with a firm 'that _might _not piss _everyone_ off..' . .. sorry..

Be mad if you have too. I understand.. but in my own warped mind.. 'i've been thinkin' about my wasted life and I love you..' Not so W/J. So sorry.. someone had to take one for the team.. and hell I couldn't kill bug.. not with the baby.. and Kate and Nige have only just begun.. so..

well sorry.

I look forward to all of your Jordan and Woody moments in Fan Fiction land. Filling in what we never got to see.

Lori

* * *

We're all going to die.

That was the last thought that Woody remembered having before he heard her calling his name, quickly detangling her fingers from his, her hands fumbling towards his neck.

"Woody.." She repeated. He could hear the tears in her voice before he pried his eyes open. "Woody"

"I'm okay." Woody choked out as Jordan continued to fumble. He reach up and grabbed her hand. "I'm okay."

She breathed out a thank god and made a move towards the others, stumbling over his long legs. Woody put his hands on her hips helping to steady her.

Quickly checking in with Nigel before he's yelling for Kate. And he was diffinatly yelling. Woody heard the sigh of relief as she groans, her hand lifting up over the body bag. He pulled her to her feet and she shot a contentious look at Nigel. Enought to catch Woody's radar. He'd have to ask Jordan about it later.

"Oh my God." Jordan repeated looking out over the frozen landscape. Woody came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her away from the snow.

"Come get your coat." He muttered.

"Oh my God." She whispered again.

* * *

**(after they discover Garret's injuries are severe)**

Jordan's eyes darted to the opening of the plane where Woody stood waiting.

"How is he?" He asked quietly, grasping her arm and pulling her closer. She shrugged, looking at him with a haunted expression. "Bug and I are leaving."

"Now? The suns going down! It's going to get dark soon! We haven't even given them time to find us yet."

"We don't have that kind of time." He replied calmly looking past her towards Macy's spot. " Do we Jordan?"

She shook her head, leaning forward against his shoulder.

"I don't want you to go." Her voice betrayed her and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want to leave you." He admitted kissing the top of her head firmly.

"Then lemme go with you." She sniffed running her hands up the front of his shirt.

"We already talked about this. You need to stay with Dr. Macy."

"If you die out there.." She choked out, locking her hands behind his neck. "I'll kill you."

"Nice Jordan. Makes a lot of sense." He breathed pulling himself forward and touching his lips to hers. "Our promise?" He whispered. "It works both ways remember?"

"Okay." She breathed, pulling back from him, moving back towards Macy. "Be careful."

"Stay warm."

She watched him walk away with Bug, she watched how Kate had reached for Nigel's arm as she pulled him away.

* * *

"He's coming back Jordan." Came a weak voice from behind. She turned slowly towards her boss, startled by his pale face. "It would take more than a mountain to keep him from you."

"What are you now? Diana Ross?"

"If the song fits.."

"Sing it?"

"Maybe later." He moved uncomfortably. Jordan rushed to his aide. "I.. wrote some things.." His eyes fell on the paper beside him.

"Stop it."

"Jordan.. I..."

"I mean it! Stop it. Woody and Bug are going to get-."

"It's too late Jordan."

"Garret."

"It's too late." She swallowed hard, shaking her head back and forth. "I'm glad you came back Jordan."

"What?"

"From LA. I'm glad you came back." He said softly, his voice growing weaker with every word. "Place wasn't the same with out you.."

"Garret?" She moved her hands around him quickly checking for a pulse. He took her hand away slowly. gripping it in his own just like Woody had before.

"It's okay." He told her softly.

"Woody's coming back soon."

"Tell him I said goodbye." She watched a smile twitch onto his face. She felt the blood rush away from her appendages, remembering the last time she'd been told to pass that message along to Woody. "He loves you.. He always has.." Macy's voice trailed off, his face relaxing. "I'm gonna sleep now.."

* * *

"No." Bug said softly from the crest of the hill. Woody sped up.

"What?" Woody caught up with him, looking towards the crash sight.

"Oh God no." Bug said again. Woody looked at Nigel, flopped down on his knee's in the snow, his head on Kate's lap. He watched him shake under her uncharacteristically tender hands. Bug started towards them breaking into a run.

"Jordan!" Woody shouted starting off towards the plane. "Jordan?"

She appeared before the second bellow was out of his mouth, her face red and damp. He reached for her and she launched herself into his arms. Her hands clamping tightly behind his neck as her body started to shake again.

"He's gone." She pushed out, burying her head in his shoulder. Woody swallowed hard pulling her tighter into his body. "He's-" Her words broke into deep sobs. Woody swung his arms under her legs and pulled her into his arms, tramping across the snow to the other part of the plane. Settling into the seats with ease. "I didn't think you were coming back." She whimpered.

"I'll always come back." He muttered into her hair. She lifted her head to look at him.

"I love you." She gasped out, lifting her hand to his face. "I don't ever want to be away from you ever again." He watched the words tumble out of her mouth. "You're all I have and if I lost you.." She took a deep breath. "I can't loose you. I wanna be the one who helps you pick out furniture. I wanna be the one who you carry to bed and I wanna be the one you call fifty times a day... I.."

He pressed his lips into hers fiercly at first, before it gave way to something softer.

"You already are." He assured her, feeling her press her forehead against his. "You always have been." She took a shuddered breath and he kissed her lips again lightly. "I love you."

"Garret.." She whispered tearfully a few moments later. He pulled her closer. "I.."

"There was nothing you could do. Maybe if help had gotten-."

"The transceiver?" She asked somewhat absently pulling herself up to look at him. He slowly shook his head, watching her lips tremble before she dropped back against him. "Then he's the lucky one.. "

"Stop it.. There's still hope."

* * *

This time Kate was the only one who had any words to say as they all stood above his body. She smiled softly talking about her former boss. Talking about how he led. How he'd want them to go down fighting.

It was then Jordan realized he'd been right. Kate was the only one strong enough to take the reins. She was the catalyst and they don't lead. Bug had Lily now, and Nigel.. well he was _Nigel._ It had to be Kate.

"Good job, Boss." She whispered softly from the safety of Woody's arms, Nigel's face twitched into a semi-smile. As she pulled Woody slowly past them and back up towards the fire. He sat down slowly pulling her to him, threading his fingers through her hair as her head dropped to his shoulder.

She watched Nigel stalk away and Kate follow him worriedly. Bug still stood with Garret, clutching Maddie's keys to his chest.

That's when she heard it. The unmistakable sound of redemption.

"What the hell?" Woody said softly, her head moving from his shoulder. Watching the helicopter come into view, the bright blue 'Hope Flight' adorning the gliders as it neared them.

"It's your hope." Jordan whispered softly. Feeling him press a kiss to her forehead before jumping up and moving towards Kate and Nige who were jumping like idiots. She stood up slowly, looking at Bug who smiled softly, casting one last look at Garret's body before hurrying towards them, with Jordan in tow. Woody was spinning Kate around now, and she was laughing like a mad woman.

He moved towards her kissing her soundly on the lips as the chopper landed near and the rescue team started towards them.

"Told you." He breathed in her ear watching the smile tug at her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I've taken a page from third watch 'cept this time the hero gets the girl. Picture this.. Garret's voice as they get on the helicopter.. slow motion.. yada yada..**

**

* * *

**

There was a wedding.

Infact there were two.. relatively quickly..

Bug and Lily went to the JOP the second he got home- surprising no one.

What surpised everyone was Nigel and Kate's jaunt to Vegas two weeks later..

The brand new CME dropped her clip board infront of Bug one morning annoucing she was taking a vacation.. and taking Nigel. Her forth wedding followed in suite.

As for Woody and Jordan? Nothing was ever simple with them was it? It wasn't until Garrett Emily Hoyt was born in the back of the Medical Examiners van that he informed her that they were getting married and that was final. She'd grogily agreed later blaming it on shock, but they got married that spring just the same.

There all still doing there thing. A force to be reconed with on the streets of Boston. Criminals beware

My little name sake spends most of her days in a morgue. I'm sure that'll serve her well in life. A girl with a boys name and a cop father, practically living in a morgue.

Huh.. maybe she'll turn out okay after all...

* * *

**I loved writing this. It helped me get through season 6's not so shippery story lines. I hope you liked it. As always I'll be back...**

**Lori**


End file.
